Consumption by an end user of various substances such as water or gas is commonly monitored using a flow meter that is installed for each individual customer on their respective supply line. In many cases, meter readings are collected manually. Manually meter reading is labor intensive, and expensive. As a result, electronic meters have been introduced to allow for quicker, more efficient, and more accurate collection of consumption data. The electronic meters measure usage by monitoring flow through a conventional, mechanical meter. The usage readings are stored electronically and then transmitted via radio signals to a central station for processing.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,504,964 to Brennan et al, for example discloses a measuring meter system that includes a meter that monitors usage of a distribution system, an electronic data recorder that processes data from the meter, and an external unit that controls the processing of data in the electronic data recorder with a communication protocol.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,508,318 to Casella et al discloses an apparatus for measuring and storing flow information for a fluid flowing through each of a plurality of meters in a single unit in a multi-unit structure. Each meter operates independently of the other meters. Also discloses is wireless transmission of the flow information with a unique identifier associated with each meter.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,920,983 to Peleg et al discloses a computerized method for monitoring a water utility network. The method includes receiving meter data representing parameters measured by the meters, such as flow, pressure, of the water being distributed through the pipes. The method also includes receiving secondary data from sources external to the meters and representing conditions affecting consumption of water in a region serviced by the water utility network such as weather and holidays. The meter and secondary data are analyzed using statistical techniques to identify water network events including leakage events and other events regarding quantity and quality of water flowing through the pipes and operation of the water network. The events are reported to users via a user interface.
US Patent Publication No. 20100313958 of Patel et al. discloses a system and method for sensing events affecting liquid flow in a liquid distribution system. Pressure transients in a liquid within a liquid distribution system are detected using a single sensor and the detected transients are used to detect the opening and closing of valves at to specific fixtures. The sensor can be coupled to a faucet bib and transmits an output signal to a computing device. Each such event is identified by the device by comparing characteristic features of the pressure transient waveform with previously observed characteristic features for events in the system. These characteristic features are used to determine the specific fixture where a valve open or close event has occurred. Flow to each fixture and leaks in the system can also be determined from the pressure transient signal.